The Troubles with Cat-Sitting
by aquaangel98
Summary: After Ikuto has surgery, Amu is given the opportunity to look after him, but will she have more troubles than she expected?
1. The Oppurtunity

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't been writing my fanfics lately, but after you guys read this (if you do) I would like your comments if you want me to finish any of those fanfics. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic. Well, enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

I was sitting at my desk, basically finishing up my weekend homework. I was thankful, though my spring vacation had just come up. For the next week I am free, and by free I mean absolutely NO HOMEWORK, (even though I have to finish my late homework**=(** .) As I continued to write down all the facts of life that I will most likely forget after this free week, I noticed my chara's talking to someone on my balcony. Oh great, Ikuto's here. The time when I need to focus on something instead of him. I blush madly whenever I'm near him, but once again being the hormone crazed pre-maturing teenager I am I cannot control it at all. I swear should I think this way when I am in elementary school? I mean, I'm 12 and he's 17 and almost out of high school when I'm entering middle school. I somehow wish I had these feeling for Tadase, but I don't. Anyway, I decided to end my homework session (thankfully) and peer over towards my balcony, expecting to find the cosplay pervert, but instead only looked at air. I did notice that Yoru was here, though. "Yoru, why are you here?" I asked. He looked up at me, including all of my chara's as well. Now thinking about it, I must have ruined some type of conversation.

"Amu-chi shouldn't you be working on your homework instead of invading peoples conversations." Ran told me, a complete look of annoyance on her face.

"Ran, don't we want to tell Amu-chan about IT?" Miki questioned.

"Ran, Miki, we shouldn't be mean to Amu-chan~desu. She deserves to know if she is going to help~desu" Su said.

I was starting to wonder what they were talking about, but Yoru had suddenly spoke up from this conflict.

"Nya. Ikuto is getting surgery and needs someone to look after him ~Nya" Yoru said. "He is getting mouth surgery and something else ~Nya, so I came by to ask if you can look after him~Nya"?

I looked at him questionably, trying to figure out why Ikuto needed mouth surgery and something else I don't know. I thought about it over and over, but should I do it? Why isn't Utau (out of all people) given this opportunity? How about his mom? Where is she in this desperate time of need? During this moment where I was panicking back and forth, Yoru had started flying off. "Hey! Where are you going" I yelled at him.

"Back home ~Nya. If you're not going to help then I'm leaving~Nya" Yoru replied.

Before I could even think, my mouth decided to speak on its own. "Wait, fine I'll help him out" I blurted out. Yoru looked at me like I was crazy, and even my chara's had to stare. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Really ~Nya. You'll help him out. Well fine just stop by Ikuto's house tomorrow and bring enough clothes for a week~Nya" Yoru said after flying away.

"Wow Amu-chi. You get to be by Ikuto for a week" Ran cheered.

"I am so going to draw everything once we get there" Miki anxiously said.

"Wow~desu. Amu-chan gets to be with Ikuto, let alone taking care of him~desu" Su smiled.

I hope I don't regret this decision.

**Thanks guys for reading. If you're lucky I might put up another chapter just for fun. Well, thanks.**


	2. Meeting Baby Ikuto

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**I have nothing to say, so enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

I had already told my parents about watching Ikuto and after talking to Ikuto's mom, they had agreed to let me stay with him alone as long as we behave ourselves. Agreeing to the terms, my chara's and I headed off to Ikuto's house. Thoughts trailed along with me about the week. What would Ikuto and I do? Would our relationship turn weird? Wait! Why am I thinking of Ikuto like this? Never mind, I gotta focus on taking care of him, not kissing him. Finally reaching my destination, I rang the doorbell at the gate, waiting for someone to let me in.

"Amu~desu, what are you thinking about~desu"? Is something on your mind~desu" Su asked the spaced out Amu.

"Amu-chi is thinking about Ikuto I bet" Ran shouted.

"No I'm not, I was just thinking about my week, I guess" I said, suddenly now regretting it.

"Amu, stop lying. We know you're thinking about Ikuto" Miki spoke, who was now blushing.

I know that they were right, but I didn't want to think about it at the moment. When I heard the door open I came face to face with Utau and Kukai.

"What's up Hinamori" Kukai asked.

"Duh, I already told you she's here to look after Ikuto" Utau said. "Oh, by the way Amu if I catch you doing perverted stuff with Ikuto, you're dea.."

"Come on Utau, stop being such an over-protective sister" Kukai laughed and patted her head.

I laughed and prepared to walk inside when I was stopped by Utau's arm.

"Wait Amu, there are notes on the kitchen counter to help you with his medicines and other stuff, but call my cell if there's any trouble ok" Utau said. I nodded my head and once again proceeded to walk in, when Utau stopped me again. "And one more thing, whatever happens this week, don't tell Ikuto about it afterwards" Utau mentioned.

I nodded my head in reply and watched the two walk off while my charas and I closed the door and threw my clothes bag onto the sofa. I saw that Ikuto wasn't in the living room, so I thought he must be in his room. I walked into the kitchen to find the notes Utau was talking about. The first one read "_Once Ikuto wakes up, tell him who you are and show him you are nice by playing with him. Catnip and other toys are located in the living rooms and if necessary, baby toys are in my room." _I looked over the note again, confusion starting to take control. Why would I need to introduce myself if he already knows me and what's up with the baby toys? It's not like Ikuto's a freakin toddler, right? My chara's also read the note.

"Why are baby toys listed" Miki asked.

"Why does Amu-chi have to tell Ikuto who she is" Ran commented.

"Amu-chan~desu. It sounds like your looking after a baby~desu" Su said, a cheeky smile shown on her face.

I tried to read the note one more time; in case I could find a hint that Utau was playing a joke on me. No matter how hard I tried the note's strange words would not leave my sight. Also, I found it strange that Utau told me to never mention to Ikuto whatever happens this week. I shrugged it off and went looking for the blue cat. Walking upstairs I could hear moans escaping from a nearby room. I peeped in to find Ikuto rolling around on his bed. His bed-sheet covers were sprawled out and he was hugging onto his pillow. I creeped in slowly, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. I didn't notice Yoru, though hiding behind the window curtains.

"Nya. Look Ikuto, Amu and her chara's are here~Nya" Yoru said to his moaning master.

Ikuto flickered his eyes open and stared straight at me, a complete look of innocence shining upon him. I couldn't believe how cute he looked. I just really wanted to hug him at that moment, but held back to look mature. "So, your finally awake, well I guess I'm here to take care of you, but don't get perverted at all ok" I said with my Cool and Spicy attitude on. When I looked at him, it seemed as though Ikuto didn't have a clue on what I was saying.

"Nya, you don't have to act like that. Ikuto doesn't even know who you are so don't try and fool him with your cool act~Nya" Yoru said floating up to my chara's.

I looked at Ikuto again, now realizing that he was looking at me. He wasn't smirking at me, but instead was giving me a puzzling look. I turned to Yoru, a glare across my face. "Look Yoru, if this is some kind of joke just stop it I'm not buying it" I told him.

"What are you talking about ~Nya. After Ikuto took all these drugs those doctors gave him, he started acting like this~Nya, so this is no joke~Nya" Yoru stated.

"Amu-chi. Yoru is telling the truth. Ikuto is really acting like a baby" Ran said.

I looked over at Miki and Su, who also seemed to agree with Ran. I looked back at Ikuto, who was struggling to get up. "Alrighty then, I guess I'll get lunch started so meet me downstairs ok" I said as I started walking away from the bed.

"Wait~Nya, where are you going. You were hired to come take care of him, not expect him to take care of himself~Nya" Yoru said.

"Well, can't he get himself up at least" I said. As I looked at Ikuto again, I noticed that he was still lying down on his bed, attempting to get himself up. I walked to the bedside, a smile over my face. Ikuto was really acting like a helpless baby. I couldn't help but squeal with happiness in my mind. Putting my hands underneath his back, I slowly started lifting him up while cradling his torso. Straitening him up I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Well, I guess you and I are going to have some fun this week" I said while getting him out of the bed. Let's just hope I don't die with all this cuteness attacking me.

**That's it for now, so come back to read some more, I guess.**


	3. Lunchtime

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hey guys it's me again. Sorry I haven't been updating, but now I am, so expect a lot from this fanfic. That's all. Well, okay.**

Amu Pov:

"_Let's hope I don't die from all this cuteness." _Taking Ikuto's hand, I lead him downstairs, into the kitchen. We walked to the small table, Ikuto sitting down on one of the four chairs and I heading towards the refrigerator. I opened the door and peered in to see 7 prepared meals in small bowls. On one of the meals laid a note. I knew it was from Utau so I expected that it was tips on how to take care of Ikuto. It said "_These meals are for Ikuto. Money has been left on the counter if you wanted to order takeout, but we also have ramen and soups if you wanted to have those as well. Some of the meals need to be heated, but most can just be served the way they are. Also, his medicine is already in his meals so you don't have to worry about that and because of his mouth being sore for a while, the doctor suggested that he take his mouth medicine by drinking it from a baby bottle, so they are also there for you to give to him. Make sure that he has one meal each day and one baby bottle each day too." _I just stared at the extremely long note. I was happy I didn't have to cook, but scared at all the stuff I still needed to do for Ikuto. Baby bottles, really! I thought this was just a joke, but looking at the bottles, I realized it wasn't. Grabbing one of the meals, I walked towards the table, where Ikuto and the charas were currently located. I placed the bowl in front of Ikuto and walked off to grab a glass of milk for myself. Pouring the drink into a small cup, I noticed a bib next to the money on the counter. I examined it, looking at the softness and design. The bib was soft and was the color of cobalt, with a light blue outlining. In the middle were 2 kittens, one light blue and the other light pink with a bowl of milk in between the two. Above them was the words written in white _My adorable kitty cat_. Why on Earth is a bib here? I ignored it and walked back to the table. Noticing that Ikuto's meal was untouched, I sat down next to him and started stirring the contents around. "Ikuto, I'm not your slave, so feed yourself" I angrily said while viciously attacking his bowl of applesauce and smashed pills. I handed him the bowl again, but he didn't do anything.

"What are you doing~Nya? I told you that Ikuto can't take care of himself~Nya. Do you expect a baby to care for themselves~Nya" Yoru obnoxiously said while sipping on my milk.

"Yoru is right Amu~desu. Ikuto is acting like a baby so he can't take of himself properly~desu" Su added.

"Amu-chi. You should feed Ikuto" Ran happily said.

I looked back at Ikuto, whose hungry eyes were begging at me. Sighing, I grabbed the bowl and snatched a good amount of applesauce onto the spoon. Ikuto's cat ears and tails appeared and watched the spoon closely as it came to his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly and allowed the substance to enter in, taking in its savory flavor. He closed his eyes and munched on the spoon, a little purr escaping. I took the spoon out of his mouth and continued to feed him until I accidently spilled some onto his face and shirt. A couple times, he spit the applesauce out, probably tasting the pills hidden inside. Even if it sounds disgusting, I couldn't help but squeal. He was just so adorable. I thought on how I could help him finish his meal without getting more of it onto his shirt, so I took the bib from before and wrapped it around his neck. The bib was cute on him and also helped with collecting the falling contents as well. He finished up the meal and started licking his apple flavored hands. I decided that he was too dirty and needed a bath. Let's hope that everything goes well.

**That's all for this chapter, so come back for more.**


	4. Water, Games, and Ducks

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hey. Just decided to put up another chapter for the day. Well, enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

Entering the bathroom, I started to fill the bathtub while Ikuto sat down on the floor. I asked

the charas if they could grab some new clothes for Ikuto to change into afterwards. Once the

tub was filled, I sat down next to Ikuto, who was currently occupied with a rubber ducky. After

taking the duck away, I started to lift his shirt up over his head. Plopping the shirt into the

hamper I proceeded to help him with his pants, but froze. _"What am I doing? This is so _

_embarrassing! I can't take Ikuto's pants off, that's just too weird! I don't know what to do"! _

Thinking about my present problem, I looked back at Ikuto, who was licking some of the

applesauce off his chest. _"Wow, he's in shape! Wait, can't think about that right now, I have to _

_figure out how to clean him without becoming uncomfortable."_ As I fought over my decision, I

decided to go with the flow. I laid Ikuto down on the floor, with his head on the bathroom rug

and used the rubber ducky as a distraction. While Ikuto played with my yellow friend, I

breathed for a moment and started to unbuckle his belt. Finishing off his button and zipper, I

started to slide his jeans down his legs, raising his ankles to take the rest off. Thanking the

heavens that he wasn't going commando, I threw the pants into the hamper and put a

waterproof towel around his waist to keep his boxers from getting wet. Helping him into the

tub I had put some body wash onto a sponge and started scrubbing the food chunks off of his

chest. I then noticed that Ikuto was squirming in my grip, trying to get out of the tub. "_What's _

_his problem? Does he not like water? Wait, how can he not like water when he took a shower at _

_my place in the past" _I asked myself. I tried to hold him down while I continued to clean him,

but he kept on struggling until water started spilling out of the tub. "IKUTO, HOLD STILL" I

yelled. I now regret it. Once he heard me yell, Ikuto burst into tears. His eyes were puffy and

red, and salty tears spilled down his face and over the applesauce chunks. I tried to calm him

down by showing him the duck, but that didn't seem to help at all. "Look Ikuto, look at ducky.

Ducky wants to play with you, so please stop crying. Please stop crying" I pleaded. Ikuto

continued to cry and cry as I washed the rest of the food off him and started toweling him off.

His face was tomato red and his crying wouldn't stop. I had already put him in some fresh, new

clothes and walked him downstairs into the living room. The charas asked what had happened,

but I told them that I would take care of him and that they could go ahead and relax. As they

floated off I turned to Ikuto, who was sitting on the floor and still crying. I sat in front of him

and grabbed some of the toys from Utau's room. I had used a blue teddy bear and a pink cat,

but Ikuto would just reject them. I even used the catnip, but he was too upset to play. I then

thought of not using toys, but my hands instead. Yep, I'm playin Peek-A-Boo! I placed my

hands over my eyes, Ikuto starting to take notice in my presence. "PEEK-A-BOO" I playfully

said, clapping my hands. Ikuto had started smiling and grabbed my hands to examine them on

what I just did. Hiding my eyes again, I excitedly said "Peek-A-Boo" while Ikuto continued to

laugh. I wiped his tears (and mine) away and played the game for a few minutes until I thought

of another one. I laid Ikuto down on his back and lifted his shirt up a little bit. Using my slender

fingers I started to tickle his stomach and poke him in the sides. He laughed as I tickled him to

death, giggling at all his reactions. The perverted cat-boy was acting like he was 1 years old.

Seeing him act like this in a teenager's body, I couldn't help but smile at all this cuteness

attacking me. Falling to the floor, I snuggled up against Ikuto, who was trying to control his

laughter, but failing miserably. I hugged him and looked over towards him. We locked eye

contact, his beautiful blue/violet eyes intersecting with my honey orbs. I looked over at the

wall clock, seeing that the time was already 6:00 p.m. Getting up I helped Ikuto to stand and

walked him up to his bedroom, where I changed him into some sweats and a white, flannel

shirt for pajamas. I tucked him into his bed and sat next to him, feeding him his baby bottle.

While he was drinking his medicine, I played with his blue hair, feeling the softness and rubbing

his ears. He smiled whenever I touched them and remembered that he was weak in his ears,

like me. Turning off his lamp I walked out of the room, making sure that he was asleep and

silently closed his door. Walking into the guest room, I plopped down onto the bed and

snuggled against the plushy pillows. I fell asleep peacefully and prayed that everything would

be ok tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading and come back for more! Don't forget to review too!**


	5. Baby's First Words

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hello. Thanks for reviewing and reading. I did look at the reviews and saw that one of them suggested that I do longer chapters, so this chapter will be extra-long! Though, I'm not sure what you guys prefer, like having spaces between the sentences like chapter 4, or no spaces and just one long chapter like the other 3. That's all, so enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

The morning sun never felt so good to wake up to, but today was somewhat of a different day. Stretching my arms out, I got out of the bed and started to dress myself when I heard a loud bang coming from another room. I ran to check if it was Ikuto and sure enough it was. He was lying on the floor with a pillow in his arms, sobbing and rocking back and forth. I walked towards him, bending down and putting him in my lap. I cradled him, seeing if I could calm him down.

"Ikuto, is something wrong? Did you fall out of bed? Was it a nightmare" I asked him. Ikuto continued to sob, tear stains falling on my pajama pants. I hugged him tightly and tried to ask him again if something was wrong, until I noticed that he attempted to speak but couldn't. I remembered now that since Ikuto was basically in the mind (not body) of an infant, he probably can't remember to do a lot of things. Today's Mission: Teach Ikuto how to talk! (Again) I stood up and started to dress Ikuto and myself, to which we then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

After we ate our breakfasts, I took Ikuto into the living room and sat him down on the couch. I had asked the charas if they could go and grab anything they can get ahold of and bring it back, such as an acorn or an apple or even a banana. Something that would be easy for a "baby" to pronounce.

While they went out, I started by teaching Ikuto how to say my name. "Ok Ikuto, can you say AMU. Say AMU Ikuto, say AMU," I told him. Ikuto started to talk, but always stumbled a little bit. "Ikuto say AMU. AH, MOO" I said, this time separating my name to make it easier.

"Amu. Amu. Amu" Ikuto said while pointing to me. I smiled and nodded, signaling that he was correct. "Ok, now let's say your name. IKUTO. IKUTO. I, KU,TO" I repeated.

"Ika To. Ika To. Iku To. Ikuto, Ikuto" he said, starting to smile at his accomplishment. I clapped my hands and started to point to random objects around the house. I pointed at a clock, a teddy bear, the t.v, and even the door, to which Ikuto learned how to say them all. I took him around the house, pronouncing each thing we saw. When I took him out to the backyard, Yoru had mysteriously appeared.

"Hey~Nya." Yoru said while floating around Ikuto. "Yoru, why you are here, and where are the girls" I asked. "Because~Nya, we were looking around for whatever you asked for and saw a taiyaki stand. So I came back and wanted to ask if we could get some~Nya" Yoru said.

I looked at him and then at Ikuto. Even when we just ate, I could hear Ikuto's stomach growling. "Ok, I suppose we can go get some" I announced. Taking Ikuto's hand Yoru, Ikuto, and I walked out of the house and into downtown Tokyo. (**Sorry, I don't know where their really located in the manga/anime**) We walked past many people and stores, while continuing our talking lesson. Finally at our destination, THE PARK, we met up with Ran, Miki, and Su. The girls floated up to us and started babbling about taiyaki.

"Amu-chan, can we please have some taiyaki" Miki asked. "Amu-chi, were really hungry and saw some taiyaki so can we get some. PLEASE" Ran begged. "Amu-chan~desu. May we please buy some taiyaki" Su politely asked.

"Alright. I suppose its lunchtime now" I told them all. We walked by the stand where we noticed an open bench. As Ikuto sat down, I asked the charas to watch him while I go buy the taiyaki. When I got in line I saw a couple of school girls giggle and point at Ikuto, who was currently spacing out at the moment. Even the girls behind me were talking about him.

"Should we go talk to him? Maybe he has a girlfriend? Well DUH! Of course he has a girlfriend or boyfriend, I mean CMON HE'S FREAKING HOT" The girls squealed.

_I can't believe they would talk about him. I mean he may look hot, but you would definitely get annoyed with his real self. Geeze Ikuto, stop being such a playboy _I thought. Now that I was up, I saw the three choices given. _Strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate. Well, I like chocolate and I think the charas wouldn't care, and I especially know that Ikuto likes the chocolate flavor, so I'll just settle on chocolate_. Paying and grabbing the taiyaki bag, I walked back to the bench when I saw the school girls from earlier sitting next to Ikuto.

_How come their sitting next to him? Shouldn't they know Ikuto isn't in to them! (I think?) Why are they so close to him? WAIT! Why am I thinking of this right now. Oh no, why am I blushing_ I screamed in my head. _Am I actually getting jealous of those girls being near Ikuto? _ Walking (Or nearly running) to Ikuto I saw that the charas were nowhere in sight and that the girls were flirting with him.

Seeing me practically glaring in my own disturbing aura, the school girls got up and started walking away, checking to see if I was still glaring angrily at them. When they left the sight I sat down next to Ikuto, who was holding some type of paper. Taking the paper away I saw that there was a number with a heart on it. _Those dumb girls! Do they think that Ikuto would accept them as his girlfriend? I know Ikuto well enough that giggling school girls aren't his type at all! _

Seeing that Ikuto was staring at me in my mad state I calmed myself down and took out a taiyaki. "Ikuto, can you say TAIYAKI. Say TAIYAKI, TA I YA KI" I said while holding the piece in front of him. " Ta iyak i. Tai yak i. Taiyak i, Taiyaki" Ikuto happily cheered. I smiled and gave him the piece to eat. He grabbed it and started munching on it, his cat ears and tail popping out. I ate my own piece and had the others for the charas to finish. Wiping my hands with my personal napkin I looked at Ikuto who had chocolate over his face and fingers. I had him face me and started to wipe the chocolate off his cheeks and hands. Getting it all off we stood up and started to venture around the park.

Still pointing at different objects we came across a pond and sat down. Ikuto took some stones and threw them into the clear pond. As they paddled across the water, a family of ducks started swimming by. "Ducky" Ikuto yelled while pointing to one of the babies. "Yea, it's a ducky" I said. I noticed that the ducks were coming towards us and Ikuto reached his hand out to grab one of the babies, but the mother fought back. She bit him in the hand and started quaking, walking off with her babies traveling behind. Ikuto immediately started crying and holding his hand while I came to comfort him.

I took his hand where I noticed a small red mark where the mom bit him and started kissing it. Ikuto's crying stopped, but turned into whimpers as he nuzzled his head into my neck. "It's ok Ikuto, you're ok. Now you know, though to not touch ducky again" I told him while petting his head. I then saw that one of the babies was staring at us. _I wonder why it didn't go back with its mom_. I reached my hand out to the small duckling, who then jumped into my hand. I brought it up to my face, petting its soft coat. Ikuto looked back at the baby.

"Go ahead Ikuto. This ducky won't hurt you. You can pet it" I said. Ikuto slowly took his hurt hand out and started to pet the duckling. He smiled and I placed the tiny duck into his hands. He continued to pet it and rub it against his face. When we released it, the duckling had started waddling away and we headed back home. Opening the door I saw that the charas were asleep in a pile of random objects. I laid the bag of taiyaki's next to them and headed upstairs with Ikuto into his bedroom. Now in bed I fed him his bottle and tucked him in. Before I left the bedside, Ikuto had grabbed my hand.

"Amu" he said. I smiled and held his hand. "Yes Ikuto" I asked. "Don't go" Ikuto sadly begged. His ears and tails disappeared and he held on to my hand tightly. He was prepared to force himself up and tackle me to death if I said no, so I said the opposite. "Don't worry I won't leave you" I kindly replied. I went back and lied down on the bed. Ikuto smiled and came next to me, once again nuzzling into my neck. I kissed his forehead and started to fall asleep. Only 5 more days left until everything goes back to normal.

**That's all for the day, so come back for more and keep reviewing. Please leave comments and suggestions if you feel like you should too. **


	6. A Fever and Visitors

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hello everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well, enjoy.**

"Do you think we should stop by and see them" Utau asked. The guardians, Kairi, and Kukai nodded in response to the question. "I think it would nice if we payed a visit, just to see if everything is alright" Nagihiko replied. "Yaya wants to go see Amu-chi" Yaya whined. "Yes, we should go see Amu and Ikuto" Rima said. The group all agreed and headed towards the Tsukiyomi house.

Amu Pov:

I woke up to come face to face with Ikuto, the sleeping beauty. He looked so peaceful, like he got a good night's rest, unlike someone else. I didn't get one wink of sleep all because he kept me up. First he had a nightmare and started crying in his sleep, then we both had to use the bathroom, and then the charas woke up because they were hungry.

Still, I somehow managed to at least get myself up for the day. I peered over at his alarm clock to see that it was 11:00 a.m. It's a little late, but it's not like I was expecting company. As I got out of bed I started undressing, checking to see if Ikuto was awake at all. Even if he was a "baby", I still didn't want him looking at me and remembering all that he saw. Finishing up I saw that Ikuto started waking up. "Did you sleep peacefully" I asked.

Ikuto looked at me and started coughing. His face was oddly red and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His coughing turned into hacking and he started sneezing as well. He seemed like he had a cold, maybe even the flu. Walking to the bed I put my hand on Ikuto's forehead. He was burning and I could tell by the way he was breathing that he had a fever.

At that moment, Ran and Su had floated into the room. "Amu-chi, are you getting up? Where're hungry" Ran said. Su came next to her and continued on. "Amu-chi, may we please have some lunch~desu" Su asked. "Sorry girls, we have to postpone lunch for right now. Ikuto has a fever and I need to concentrate on that ok" I said. Ran and Su looked at each other and bobbed their little heads like they just agreed on something.

"Don't worry Amu-chi, we can help you out! Just tell us what to do" Ran cheered. "I can make some tea and soup for Ikuto~desu" Su said. "Thanks girls for helping out. Ran can you go get Miki and Yoru and bring them in here and Su, thank you for offering to cook" I said. When they went off I started taking Ikuto's shirt off to cool him down and fetched a cold, wet washcloth and started to wash his face and chest.

"Amu" Ikuto weakly said. I looked up to see Ikuto shedding tears and hacking out filthy germs into his hand. "Yes Ikuto" I asked. "I sick" he replied. I smiled at him and hugged him, reassuring that everything was going to be alright. "I know. It's going to be alright. I'll take care of you" I said.

Yoru, Ran, and Miki had come into the bedroom. "Is Ikuto alright~Nya" Yoru asked. "Don't worry Yoru, Ikuto is being taken care of, but I need you guys to help me out. Yoru, can you get me a shirt and a pair of pants. Ran can you go downstairs and get me Ikuto's bottle, and Miki can you help Su out for me please" I told the 3 charas. They all went off while I attended to Ikuto.

Yoru had brought me some clothes for Ikuto to change into; Ran got me Ikuto's bottle, and Miki and Su brought up lunch for us to eat. After about an hour after waking up and everything was taken care of, Ikuto's temperature dropped a little and he was feeling better. I played with him for a little bit until the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered. "Hey Amu, it's me Utau. Just wanted to check on you, so the guardians, Kairi, Kukai, and I are stopping by ok" Utau said. "Well I guess it would be ok, but Ikuto's sick so be prepared to catch the flu" I replied. "IKUTO'S SICK! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM! GOSH, I KNEW YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A KID TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! YOU ARE DEAD AMU" Utau yelled, blasting my eardrums. "Utau calm down! Ikuto is already feeling better, and he is in good hands. I am making sure he is feeling alright, so you don't have to worry" I said. "Ok, but I'm watching you Amu" Utau said and hung up.

_Oh great, first I have to take care of a sick cat and now have to entertain company! Well, I suppose that they could help out around the house so I can relax a little, plus I get to see Tadase-kun! _I went back to Ikuto, who was currently playing with a ball of yarn. I threw the ball across the room and Ikuto practically pounced for it. He pawed it, chewed on it, and rolled happily on the ground. I came over to him and put a lot of catnip up to his face, to which he then started to purr and grab the catnip out of my hands.

I continued to cuddle him, tickle him, tease him, and just play with him. He was too cute! This is one of those things in life that you felt like you needed to accomplish before it disappears for sure. While I continued to engage in our playtime, I heard the door ring.

Opening it I saw Tadase, Kukai, and Utau standing in front of me. "Hello guys. Where's everyone else" I asked while checking outside. "Hey Hinamori. The others had somewhere else to go to, but we were available" Kukai laughed while giving me a pat on the back. "Hello Hinamori-san, how are you doing" Tadase asked me. "I'm good, how are you" I said. "Fine now that I get to spend my time with you" Tadase smiled back. _Oh man I'm am blushing madly. I got to stop this. Tadase knows that I like him and he likes me so I got to stop acting like one of those schoolgirls! _I smiled and allowed my group of friends to enter the house.

"IKUTO! I MISSED YOU!" Utau yelled, running towards the scared cat-boy. Utau jumped on top of him, hugging him to death. Yep you guessed it, Ikuto immediately started crying. Utau got off him and looked really puzzled. She looked at me, fear starting to take over her pretty little face. I came over to Utau and Ikuto, sat down and started to cradle Ikuto in my lap. Utau, Kukai, and Tadase stared at me like I was crazy. "What? Is something wrong" I asked.

"Um, Joker is everything ok" Kukai asked. "Hinamori-san, what are you doing" Tadase questioned. "Amu is something going on between you and Ikuto" Utau asked angrily. In an instant I finally knew what they were talking about. "Oh this, this is just the norm, so go along with it" I told them like nothing was wrong. They just shrugged and continued to bring up different conversations until it reached about 6:00 p.m. They all left, leaving me with Ikuto to deal with.

We did the regular bedtime routine, adding in a warm glass of milk and a hairbrush. While Ikuto drank his milk I used my hairbrush to run it through his silky hair. He fell asleep and I went to my own room, putting my pajamas on and cuddling into the pillows and covers, falling into a deep sleep. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. **


	7. Rain and Pain

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Hi everybody. This is another chapter, so enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

Dressing Ikuto for the day, I saw that the sky was pouring out. The pitter patter of raindrops falling on the window is relaxing to hear. Buttoning up Ikuto's shirt, I saw that he had a scar on his cheek. I ran my thumb over the scar, Ikuto wincing in pain. _I wonder how he got that scar. He didn't have it yesterday. Did he cut himself last night? _Finishing up his shirt, I took his hand and brought him into the bathroom to bandage his wound. I took out a Band-Aid and placed it over his scar. After completing this Ikuto and I went downstairs to have breakfast.

I took out his meal which consisted of spaghetti-o's and mixed rice (No idea why) along with his medication. We sat down at the table and I started to spoon feed him again. Ikuto, though didn't seem like he wanted to eat and turned his head away from mine.

"Cmon Ikuto, open up. Good kitties always let the spaghetti-o trains enter their mouths, so open up. Please" I begged, but Ikuto didn't want to eat. He was really acting different today. I placed my hand on his forehead, his temperature normal unlike yesterday. I guess it's still early, so I suppose that he wasn't hungry yet. I decided to take him into the living room and see if he wanted to play.

'Ikuto, do you want to play" I asked him. When I tried to tickle him, he didn't laugh. When I played Peek-A-Boo, he wasn't surprised. When I took out the yarn and catnip, he wasn't interested in them at all. Something was wrong, but I wish I knew. "Ikuto, is something wrong? Are you mad at me" I said.

"No, not mad at you, Amu" Ikuto replied. "Well, what are you upset about" I asked him. He pointed at the window in the room. "Want to go outside, back to park for taiyaki and ducky" he said. I now understood what he was saying. Ikuto wanted to go back to the park to eat taiyaki and see the ducks again because he didn't go yesterday. Normally, I would have taken him out again, but it was downright pouring outside, and I really am not in the mood for getting soaked.

"Sorry Ikuto but we can't go outside because it's raining out" I told him. He was not happy to hear that. He crossed his legs and arms and looked away from me. He was really angry, but I had to lay down the law if I was in charge. "Ikuto, we can have lots of fun inside, so would you like to play a game" I asked him. "NO" he angrily said. "Would you like a treat" I asked again. "NO" he sternly said, a little more anger hidden inside. "Look Ikuto, if you're too upset to play and eat, then I think it's time for a nap" I said with annoyance clearly shown. "NO, NO, NO AMU" He yelled. "YES, YES, and YES IKUTO" I yelled back. I crawled over to him, grabbing his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs, into his bedroom and throwing him on the bed. I jumped on top of him, holding his arms and legs as he screamed his head off.

"STOP IT AMU, YOUR HURTING ME" Ikuto cried. I immediately let go of him, getting off the bed. I froze in front of the crying Ikuto, who was curled in a ball. I couldn't believe I did that. Why would I do something so horrific? If Ikuto did this to me, I would hate him for life, but I did this to him. I needed to fix my mess.

I slowly walked over to Ikuto, sitting on the bed. Ikuto scooted away from me, fear across his face. When I reached my hand out, Ikuto slapped it and hid his face in the pillows. I felt so bad, I tried to hide my falling tears. Ikuto saw me crying and came over, wiping the tears off my face. I looked at him, a smile starting to form. I sat in his lap and hugged him. He hugged me back, throwing me on the bed so he was on top of me (**episode 3**). We looked at each other, blushes starting to form on our faces.

"Amu" Ikuto said. "Yes Ikuto" I said back. "Why did you hurt me" He replied sadly. I looked at him, hurt written on my face. "I'm sorry Ikuto, I was mad and I only wanted you to be happy, but instead I hurt you. Do you forgive me" I said, hoping he would understand. He smiled and nodded, saying that he does forgive me. We both smiled and got up, heading back downstairs.

I looked at the window. It was still raining, but that wasn't going to ruin my plan. "Ikuto, do you still want to go outside" I asked him. He nodded and started walking to the front door when I grab his hand and led him to the back. "Why don't we go play in the backyard.

We went outside, splashing in the puddles and mud, playing tag and chase. While I threw a ball of yarn, Ikuto had slipped on the wet grass and fell face first into the mud. He was completely covered; head to toe, in the substance. Salty tears were mixed into the mud while Ikuto was wiping it off his face and bawling his eyes off at the same time. I ran over to him, picked him up and helped him into the bathroom. I washed him off and put some new clothes on him.

I knew now that it was probably time for a nap, so I put him to bed, cuddling him until he fell asleep. Even if the day hasn't ended yet, I felt like sleeping till the sun rose the next day. I hope that the lasts 3 days will be ok.

**That's' it for now. Come back for more.**


	8. The Fear of Creeks and Pocky

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Yo everyone. Here's another chapter to read, and if you all wanted to know, because of school starting that's why I haven't been updating, but now I am. I also wanted to point out that I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the foods or movies associated in this fanfic. Well, okay.**

Amu Pov:

Unlike yesterday, today was a beautiful, sunny day! I thought that Ikuto and I could go out to the park. We had started by going down in Tokyo city, and then traveled up to a little creek filled with cherry blossom trees. With the sun shining down upon us, I also thought that a picnic would be necessary.

The picnic basket was filled with lots of goodies. Pocky, Choco Ball, Umaibo, Tiroru, Caplico, Koalas March, Hi Chew, Kani Pan, Pucca, Wasabeef, and Cream Collon. Yea, were pigging out, but were kids (plus Ikuto didn't want any fruits or vegetables).

Ikuto was hungrily eyeing all the sweets as they were taken out of the basket and placed on the blanket we brought. We both ate to our delights until we were stuffed. I attempted to eat another Pocky stick while Ikuto napped right next to me. I was about to bring it to my mouth when Ikuto jumped up and grabbed it from my hands.

I was stunned that precious baby Ikuto had done that. He chewed on it gracefully, looking back at me with delight. "Amu, more pwese" Ikuto asked me. _How can he ask me when he just took my Pocky! No One Takes My Pocky._ I stuck my tongue out and grabbed the Pocky box away from him.

I was about to say no when Ikuto started giving me the "PUSS AND BOOTS" eyes. I am always a softy when Ikuto acts cute. I gave in and handed him a stick. Those infamous cat ears and tail appeared and Ikuto brought the stick to his mouth when I did something so unexplainable.

I grabbed the stick from Ikuto and pushed him down into the grass. Ikuto looked up at me, complete shock written across his face. I happily ate the stick and licked my fingers clean of chocolate. I smiled sweetly back at Ikuto, who at the moment was trying to get up. He started crying because of his fail at standing up, so I came and lifted him up.

"Amu, No" Ikuto yelled while running away. I chased after him when we came across the creek. The colors were light blue, with tints of dark green and red also. Ikuto saw me right behind him and jumped into the creek. He started swimming away, but the rushing tide caught him and dragged him away.

"IKUTO" I cried. The charas weren't with us today because the other charas (Kiseki) wanted to hold another meeting today, though I wish I could character change. Now would be a good time to have some angel wings on my arms and legs. I ran to the sides, trying to catch up with Ikuto who was currently drifting to a slow death.

"AMU, AMU" Ikuto yelled. He was thrashing his arms and grabbing onto slippery rocks. "I'M COMING IKUTO" I yelled back. Running ahead of the scared cat, I jumped onto a large rock by the shore. Ikuto was coming my way so I just needed him to grab my hand so I could pull him in.

I reached my arm out, waiting for Ikuto to appear. He saw me and lunged his body towards me. I held onto his torso, dragging him ashore. We landed on some gravel and stones. I gently laid him down, placing his head on my lap like before.

He started gagging and coughing, tears mixed with creek water. "Shh, it's ok Ikuto. You're safe. Shh" I softly spoke. He cried while I stroked his hair. Whimpering, Ikuto looked up at me. I wiped some of his tears away, but more came falling down.

"Ikuto, it's ok. You're ok, you're safe. Shh, calm down, Shh" I said. Ikuto slowly stopped crying and started snoring? He was asleep! I knew that he was too tired and I didn't want to wake him up after what he experienced. I flung him over my shoulders and dragged him back to the picnic spot. Gathering everything up, I was tough enough to carry him all the way to the nearest subway (Not the restaurant). I did, however, get a lot of weird looks along the way. We got a seat and rode all the way back to Tokyo. During the ride, Ikuto was still asleep and I was struggling to keep him up. Even once, some chick came up to us to see if Ikuto was ok.

Basically the entire subway ride was awkward and creepy. I was happy that we finally came to our stop. Walking off Ikuto and I traveled all the way back to the house. By the time we reached our destination, it was already dark out, maybe 8:00. I set the picnic stuff down and carried Ikuto to his bedroom.

I placed him on his bed while rummaging through his closet and drawers. I was able to come across some sleepwear and socks. I put the clothes on the bed and went to fetch a towel since he was still wet. I came back and started to undress him.

I took his shirt off and pants plus socks. I put the other clothes on him and toweled him off. I kept the towel on him to snuggle up against and positioned him properly for bedtime. I threw the covers on him and hugged him goodnight.

I shut his lights off and closed the door, walking back to my own sanctuary. Almost entering the bedroom, I immediately fell asleep between the covers. My night was going to be peaceful.

"_Amu, can I talk to you for a minute" "__**What? Ikuto, you're not a "baby" anymore. What**__**happened to you**_"_ "I'm 17 Amu. I'm not a baby or "baby" anymore." __**" I know that, but still." **__"Amu, do you like me more when I act like this? Do you even like me"? __**"I don't know! Why are you asking me this." **__"Because I'm leaving Amu. I know my father's out there and I want to find him, but before I leave I want to know if you have feelings for me." __**"Ikuto. You can't leave again! First you attempt to find your father, then come back to tell me your joining an orchestra that does world tours, and now you're trying to find him again." **__"Amu I know it's sudden, but do you love me." __**"Ikuto. I… REALLY LOVE YOU"! **__"I'm happy you said that Amu, because will you marry….." _BAM!

I awoke to a loud thud. I looked around and got out of bed. I looked downstairs to see if it was a burglar but no one was there, so I started to examine the upstairs rooms. I peeped into the master's suite, the bathroom, Utau's room and finally came to Ikuto's room. Opening the door I looked at the empty bed and spilled pillows. I turned the lights to see no Ikuto. I started panicking; searching the room around, but Ikuto was nowhere to be found. From a distance I heard a cry for help.

"AMU, AMU HELP ME" I heard a voice from outside. When I looked outside, I almost fainted.

**Alright that's it for today. If you are curious to find out what Amu almost fainted at, then come back for this weekend's chapter!**


	9. Fights and Concerts

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Here's the chapter I promised. If any of you have ideas for the fanfic or another one for future fics, then feel free to review. Enjoy!**

Amu Pov:

_I almost fainted at the sight! _When I looked out of the window, I almost screamed my ears off. Ikuto was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. His clothes were stained and the smell was sickening. "IKUTO" I screamed. I ran out the door and into the front yard to come face to face with the neighbored gang.

They surrounded the injured Ikuto, who was currently being held by his shirt collar. There were at least five guys, all who which looked like they just got out of a fight. "Well lookie here, don't we have a pretty one" one of the guys said.

I attempted to speak, but three of the guys came charging after me while the two others were currently beating up Ikuto. I started to run, hoping that I could lose them, but obviously I was the mouse in a game of Cat and Mouse. They were oddly fast and right behind me. Gosh, where are the charas at this time. Whenever I am in need of help, they seem to be somewhere else.

I continued to run, feeling my breath slowly disappear. My legs were shaky and my sides were aching, though I continued to go on. I turned my back to see no guys chasing after me. I finally stopped, collapsing on the ground. I breathed in and out, staring at the twinkling stars. I didn't want to go back. I don't want to get hurt, but I know that I need to get back to Ikuto. He needs me, and I need him.

I got back up and headed to the house. I saw that the gang was still there beating Ikuto with their bats and fists. I sucked in some air and walked to them, my cool and spicy façade on. They looked back at me, smirks across their faces. "Hey let go of him or else I'll beat the crap out of you" I angrily said.

"Haha, that's cute. You think you can throw a punch with that chipmunk body of yours" a member commented while almost joking on his laughter. They all laughed their heads off at me, but I didn't care. "I mean it. Get outta of here or else you'll regret it" I said back. One of the guys came out and faced me, pushing me to the ground. "See, don't waste your time girly, you're weak" the guy chuckled. I got back up, throwing a hard punch at the guy. Everyone stared at me, complete look of shock showing up. The guy felt his bruised cheek, growling at the pain. He raised his hand and proceeded to smack me, but I ducked his attack and kicked his leg. He fell to the ground, yowling at the pain entering his body. While he rolled around, I ran after another guy and pushed him into the ground. It was then that the other members came after me again. I dodged, kicked, punched, and bit their butts of the house property, smiling at my accomplishment. I was even surprised that I could do that at all, so I was quite pleased.

Remembering now about Ikuto I rushed over to his side. He was on the ground holding his stomach and crying. I knelt by him, picking him up and helping him into the living room. I placed him on the couch and went after the medicine cupboard. I came back and took out the needed contents. I grabbed some gauze and bandages and started to cover Ikuto's wounds. He had scars and bruises across his face and his left eye was completely blacked out. I wrapped his delicate fingers and bandaged his face up, quickly going back upstairs and grabbing some towels and clothes.

I came back to Ikuto and undressed him until he was only wearing his boxers. I examined him to see if he had any other wounds. His legs were fine but his stomach was cut up. I wrapped his abdomen and put his pants on, wiping the blood off of him. I put his shirt back on and laid next to him.

"Amu, it hurts. I hurt" Ikuto cried while he cuddled into my stomach. I petted his hair and kissed the top of his forehead. "I know your hurting Ikuto. Your with me now and I'm going to protect you so don't cry" I quietly told him. He continued to cry, but he slowly started to fall back asleep. I threw a blanket over him and laid with him on the couch. We both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up with Ikuto in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and got up leaving him on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and Ikuto's bottle but noticed a meal on the counter. I walked over and saw a note on top. It was from Su.

"_Dear Amu-chan. I hope you don't mind~desu, but I saw you sleeping with Ikuto and wanted to help out with breakfest~desu. Ran, Miki, Yoru, and I ~desu went out to enjoy the fresh air so we won't be back until sometime this afternoon~desu. Enjoy your time with Ikuto~desu." _The note said. Su, the helpful one and the chara I can always count on to be the mother of the household. I took the bowl of miso soup, the bottle, and the phone and went back to the sleeping Ikuto. He hadn't had anything to eat yet since last night so I figured he be hungry. I set the contents down and slowly started shaking Ikuto. He wasn't making any noises nor was he responding.

"Ikuto. Ikuto wake up" I said. I continued to shake him awake, but he wasn't waking up. Feeling a little concerned I decided to go grab a cup of cold water and dump it on him. For most people they would usually react to such a cold thing, but for Ikuto let's say he didn't do anything. I was worrying like heck right now so I quickly snatched the phone and dialed Utau, until I realized that would be a bad idea. If she could overreact about him getting a fever, then I figured that the situation we were in right now would wreck our relationship. I couldn't think about anyone else. Who is close enough to Ikuto. As I looked around I noticed a small picture frame on a counter. The picture seemed to have a lot of people, including Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase when they were kids. Looking more closely, I also saw Tsukasa. Wait! Tsukasa is a family friend of Ikuto!

Thinking about it, Tsukasa did take Ikuto to look for is father when he was young. I suppose he would be close, so I guess I should give him a call to see if he could help. I took the phone and dialed the school's number. I figured that Tsukasa would be either at the school or at the planetarium. Praying that he would pick up, the phone kept buzzing. After two or three rings, someone picked up finally.

"Moshi Moshi" someone asked. "Hello is Tsukasa-san there" I replied. The lady on the other end said he was and would get him for me. I waited until Tsukasa started talking. "Hello how can I help you" Tsukasa said. "Tsukasa-san it's me Amu Hinamori. I think something's wrong with Ikuto and there's no one I can talk to. Can you help me out" I pleaded. "Yes Amu-chan I will be honored to help out my little kitty cat. Where are you at" Tsukasa asked. "We are at Ikuto's house right now" I told him. "Ok. I will be over there in 10 minutes" Tsukasa said. I thanked him and set the phone down.

I walked back to Ikuto. I felt his head again and noticed that it was boiling hot. I fetched a cold washcloth and placed it on his head. I waited until Tsukasa came, rocking Ikuto back and forth. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. I placed Ikuto back on the couch and opened the door. "Hello Amu-chan" Tsukasa greeted me. I allowed Tsukasa to enter and took him to Ikuto. "Tsukasa-san. When I woke up this morning, Ikuto wouldn't respond to anything and he has a fever. He got in a fight yesterday, but I don't think that's the cause. Can you help me out" I asked him. "Don't worry Amu-chan, I'll take care of Ikuto-kun here, so why don't you go relax. You had a busy week haven't you" Tsukasa said while kneeling beside Ikuto and taking random things out of his bag. I nodded and replied with a stiff yawn. I guess I was still tired after having to take care of Ikuto. Maybe a few minutes to myself would be nice. "Thank you Tsukasa-san. I will be upstairs if you need me" I said while walking away. I started to go up the stairs and into the bedroom. I plopped onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over my cold body. I just went into a deep sleep.

Waking up, I peered over at the alarm clock by the bedside table. Last time I was with Ikuto it was 9:00 a.m and now it was 3:00 p.m. I guess I overslept, but now I feel better than before. I got out and went back downstairs. I instantly smiled at the sight. Tsukasa was playing with a now happy Ikuto using catnip and yarn as bait. Ikuto's adorable cat ears and tail were out and swaying back and forth at the excitement.

"Amu-chan your awake" Tsukasa said, seeing me enter the area. Ikuto turned around and jumped up, running and hugging me. I threw my arms around him, giving him a big squeeze. When I let him go he grabbed my hand and took me to Tsukasa who was surrounded by cat toys. Both Ikuto and I sat down and Ikuto continued to play with the ball of yarn. "Tsukasa-san. Thank you for helping out, but what was wrong with Ikuto" I asked him.

"Ikuto-kun here was passed out by the head injury he received probably from that fight. Though I did notice some bruised areas from his body that looked a little strange to me that I was sure he couldn't have gotten from that little ramble" Tsukasa questionably replied. "Yea. When I found him he was outside his window, so maybe he jumped out for some reason" I replied. Tsukasa looked back at Ikuto and grabbed some catnip to play with, Ikuto taking notice.

"Amu-chan" Tsukasa said. "What" I asked. "While you were sleeping Easter had called and said that on Monday (currently it is Saturday) they are going to stop by the house and pick up Ikuto. Apparently, he agreed to do a special concert with an orchestra and he needs to practice and get ready for it" Tsukasa mentioned. "Well that's great, but do you think that Ikuto is ready yet because of his condition" I asked. "I think that if you can give him the attention, he should do fine before the concert" Tsukasa smiled. I nodded and tickled Ikuto while Tsukasa gathered his things and went off. Ikuto and I waved goodbye, seeing the car pull away.

_Is Tsukasa right? Can I get Ikuto ready for the concert?_ I stared at Ikuto who was watching the car drive off. Am I ready to teach Ikuto how to grow up again?

**Well that's all for the chapter. Since this chapter is long and with school interfering, I am most likely going to post up another chapter this next weekend or possible earlier. Keep leaving reviews and subscribe. Thanks!**


	10. Eating Oreo's

The Troubles with Cat-Sitting

**Ok here's one of the final chapters of The Troubles with Cat-Sitting. Stay in tune to find out about the next upcoming fanfic! Well enjoy.**

Amu Pov:

It's still Saturday

Seeing Tsukasa drive away I thought to myself if I was up to the challenge of teaching Ikuto how to become a teenager again. "Bye bye" Ikuto yelled while waving his hand to the direction of Tsukasa. Oh gosh, this is gonna be hard!

We both went back into the living room, the charas playing cards and eating their unfinished taiyaki. "Amu-chan" Ran cheered. The other three followed after her (Dia is currently still in her egg).

"Ikuto~Nya, are you ok" Yoru said while hovering over his owner. Ikuto stared at him, smiled, and grabbed the little cat chara, pulling his cat-like ears. "Ikuto~Nya" Yoru sighed.

I turned my head to see a children's t.v. show on, puppets and weirdly dressed up people dancing and singing poorly. Ikuto saw this and let go of Yoru, sitting down in front of the screen, completely entranced. I sat down next to him, watching as a person in a dog costume danced around a bunch of toddlers and unresponsive babies. Gosh, is this what I used to watch? Is this what Ami watches?

While Ikuto was watching the t.v. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. I was hungry and bored, and sure as heck didn't want to spend the rest of my day watching a stupid kids show. I came back out with a box of Oreo's and milk ( I don't own).

I sat on the couch and started dunking my cookies into the milk, the white liquid turning into a chocolate brown. I chewed on my Oreo, savoring the creamy middle. I preferred the cream over the cookie, but it wasn't like I was about to give up chocolate. Eating to my heart's content, I didn't even notice that Ikuto got up and walked in front of me. I stared back up, a half-eaten cookie sticking out of my mouth.

He kneeled down, his face inching close to mine. I immediately started blushing, thinking the impossible. Right before I knew it, Ikuto bit the other half of the cookie. My mouth was agape, shock clearly written across my face. Ikuto finished the cookie, licking his lips and fingers. He smiled back at me, his cute ears and tail swaying back and forth.

He saw the Oreo package and grabbed a handful of cookies, stuffing them in his mouth. There were chocolate crumbs over his face and cream on his lips. I laughed as he continued his Oreo fest.

I took the rest away from him and drank my milk, some spilling down my face. Ikuto saw this and licked away the rest of the milk stains. I petted his head and took him to the kitchen, where we ate out dinner and dessert.

Soon after Ikuto and I played some games and read some books. I then took Ikuto upstairs where I was going to give him a bath and put him to bed. Going to the bathroom, I was about to start the bath, but soon realized that if Ikuto needed to grow up, then he definitely needs to learn how to bathe himself.

I went over to Ikuto, who was sitting on the rug and playing with the duck. I got him up and had grabbed the duck from him. Bad Idea. Ikuto started crying and attempting to get his beloved duck back. I felt terrible, but it had to be done.

I placed the duck behind me and started to wipe Ikuto's tears away. I then realized that I didn't know to explain to him how to undress himself. I've always done it for him, but now I can't.

Gosh this is gonna be hard.

**That's it for today. Keep updating!**


	11. Lessons in Bathing

The Trouble with Cat-Sitting

**Enjoy!**

Amu Pov:

While trying to calm Ikuto down due to me taking his duck away, I tried to think of a strategy of how to mentally undress him (Not a lemon, nor rated t). I sat him down on the edge of the tub, wiping his tears away.

"Ikuto. It's ok, you don't need ducky, you can get through this" I explained to him. He whimpered as I petted his head. Gosh, how do I explain to him that he needs to take his clothes off?

Ikuto looked at me, confusion written over his face. What I was going to do was going to surprise me, and probably embarrass myself as well.

I got up and lectured Ikuto to get up. Once we were both standing, I started to talk. "Ikuto, let's play a game! Its call Simon-Says (don't own). Whatever I do, you do ok" I said to him. He nodded in response as I started to unbutton my shirt.

Both of our shirts had buttons, and we both had pants and socks on as well, so my plan was going to go along ok.

Slowly picking at the buttons, I noticed Ikuto attempting to work at his shirt. His tongue was out and he was pulling at the buttons. After finishing off my shirt, I helped Ikuto with the last couple of buttons and pulled both of our shirts off.

I had an undershirt on, so my "lady" areas were covered, whereas Ikuto was bared chested. Now, time for the pants. I thought sitting down might be easier for the both of us, so we sat on the rug.

I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, blushing madly. I saw Ikuto, who was trying to do the same, but failing. After helping him out, we got up and slid our pants down, taking the socks as well.

Now, I was only in my undershirt and panties, while Ikuto had his boxers on. Even when I was used to him in his boxers, oddly, I still couldn't control my blushing.

Taking the waterproof towels, Ikuto and I wrapped it around our waists and I showed Ikuto how to work the shower. Stepping in, I pointed to the hair supplies needed and allowed Ikuto to choose the temperature of the water.

I heard the rushing sounds of the water, spilling to the ground. I dressed myself up and went to get new clothes for Ikuto.

Coming back, Ikuto said, "Amu, done". I turned the water off and got him out. I showed him how to dress himself and brought him to his bedroom. It was well over 9:00, definitely time for bed.

I tucked him in, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and was about to turn his lamp off when he grabbed my arm.

"Amu, don't go. Not sleepy" Ikuto whined. I knew too well that he was tired since he was yawning, but I know that he didn't want me to go. I sat on the bed, cradling Ikuto in my arms. He closed his eyes, tucking his head into my chest.

I stoked his hair, rubbing his ears every once and a while. He smiled and started to suck on his thumb. So cute! I laid his head on the pillow and threw the covers over us. The night allowed us to get some peaceful sleep. Hm, maybe we could go out tomorrow. Besides, Ikuto has one free day left with me.


End file.
